Sempiterno
by Suncet
Summary: "El tiempo nos da y nos quita lo que más amamos"


Hola, este One-Shot esta completamente dedicado a **Neshii.** Te quiero corazón.

Cariño, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible Ooc.

Gracias a **Ray,** mi pequeña hija por betearme. A **Takeo, Mon, Leana** y mi amada Waifu, **Romi,** por soportat mis quejas por no terminarlo a tiempo.

* * *

 **Bleach** pertenece a **Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Sempiterno**

Capítulo único

.

" _El tiempo nos da y nos quita lo que más amamos"_

 _._

La mañana había amanecido helada, Ichigo se removió entre las cálidas cobijas tratando de evitar la luz matutina que se colaba por las finas persianas de su habitación. Su cuerpo se inmovilizó cuando unos fuertes brazos lo atrajeron hacia sí, su cabeza chocó contra el pecho ajeno y sonrió. Amaba despertar entre aquellos brazos que le brindaban seguridad y confort, la fragancia masculina de su acompañante inundó sus fosas nasales: menta y almizcle mezclado con un rastro de nicotina.

La esencia de Grimmjow era adictiva, sumamente fascinante y siempre lograba hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Fresita, son menos de las diez de la mañana regresa a dormir. Hoy es feriado. —La ronca voz de su pantera lo sacó de su ensoñación. Odiaba cuando lo llamaba con ese mote pero por más que alegara simplemente no podía hacer a Grimmjow cambiar de parecer.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer pantera. Hay que prepararnos para en la noche visitar a mi familia. —Grimmjow solamente gruño ante lo dicho mientras lo estrujaba más fuerte. —Además, quiero aprovechar que estamos libres para disfrutar el día contigo.

—Mmmmm... Así que quieres tener un día productivo. —La sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en los labios de su pareja le indicó el camino de sus pensamientos. —Bueno, que mejor forma de empezar el día que perderme entre tus piernas, _fresita_. —La manera en que lo dijo y la mordida en su hombro fueron suficiente para encender la pasión en su cuerpo.

Amaba la forma en que Grimmjow tocaba su cuerpo, las manos de su pantera recorriendo cada pliegue de su ser, conociendo cada punto exacto que hacia estallar el deseo. Los besos desenfrenados, las mordidas. La lengua de Grimmjow saboreando su piel, las certeras estocadas que lo lanzaban a la gloria y el nombre del contrario siendo gritado durante la culminación del acto. El orgasmo era arrasador porque su pantera procuraba brindarle el máximo placer.

Definitivamente estar junto a Grimmjow era la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

...

La primera vez que vio a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lo odió. Era un gato engreído sólo por ser líder de una banda de motociclistas, no podía negar que el maldito se veía ardiente aquel día con su chaqueta de cuero negro, sus botas de motorista, la sonrisa chulesca y aquella mirada que parecía desnudarlo por completo. Lo deseó como a ningún otro hasta que abrió la boca.

Jaegerjaquez era un ser prepotente y estúpido; creía que por ser él todo el que se cruzara en su camino abriría las piernas listo para recibirle. Con Ichigo se equivocó.

Armaron una pelea fuera del bar donde se encontraban bebiendo, Kurosaki no era ningún debilucho así que no dudó en irse a los golpes cuando sintió la mano de Grimmjow palmear su trasero. Sus amigos tuvieron que interferir antes de que llegara la policía y todo se hiciera un embrollo, la pantera juró que Ichigo le pagaría tal humillación, le gritó frente a sus amigos y compañeros de club que la próxima vez que se vieran Kurosaki iba a rogarle porque lo siguiera follando.

Aquella frase terminó por molestar a Ichigo, quien juro que aquello jamás pasaría.

Meses más tarde mientras Kurosaki se encontraba a punto de perder una pelea ante Aizen Sousuke, desangrándose en el suelo producto de una herida causada por el contrario Grimmjow apareció ante él como un caballero salvando a la princesa del cuento. Hubiese gritado que aquella era su pelea y que el maldito de Jaegerjaquez no debía meterse sino fuese porque la incociencia le alcanzó justo en ese momento. Lo último que vio fue una brillante mirada azul preocupada y al imbécil de Grimmjow llamandolo "fresa".

...

Regresó al presente al sentir un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo, el agua de la regadera los golpeaba a ambos. Los azules cabellos de Grimmjow se pegaban a su rostro, sonrió al ver a su pantera de aquella forma. Los dedos de su pareja rozaron la cicatriz en su estómago, aquélla que Aizen le había hecho aquella noche en la que Grimmjow lo salvó hace nueve años atrás.

 _Nueve años._

Soltó una suave risa al pensar que hace nueve años jamás imagino encontrarse en una relación con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, y mucho menos que este fuese capaz de ser delicado con alguien. Pero se había equivocado al juzgarlo y agradecía por ello, porque amaba con cada fibra de su ser al hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba enjabonando su cuerpo con una parsimonia y dedicación increíble.

Resultó que al final la pantera tenía razón y él era incapaz de vivir sin él. No concebía una vida sin Grimmjow a su lado. Era doloroso de sólo pensarlo.

El frío que recorrió su cuerpo tras ese último pensamiento fue sosegado en los labios de su amante, de su mejor amigo, de su pantera. Jamás se cansaría de probar esos labios y de sentir la calidez de la piel contraria. Grimmjow era su refugio, su casa; el lugar en el cual se sentía seguro y amado.

Ni él sabía cómo había pasado aquello pero no se arrepentía para nada. El estúpido gato que aún lo sacaba de quicio era su todo, Ichigo no era él sin Grimmjow faltaba en la ecuación. Así que agradecía al cielo por la oportunidad de pasar ese día a su lado, por haberle permitido estar un día más junto a él.

Cuando salieron de la ducha ambos parecían pasas de lo arrugada que se encontraba su piel, sólo ellos perdían la noción del tiempo hasta en la ducha pero quién les podía culpar cuando ambos amaban perderse en el cuerpo ajeno.

Si por él fuera jamás dejaría ir a Grimmjow de su lado.

Lo retendría en su memoria, en su vida. Se aferraría a él con cada gramo de su ser. Porque él no concibe el mundo sin Grimmjow a su lado.

En algún momento del día comenzó a nevar y por algún extraño motivo ver la nieve le trajo un sentimiento de vacío. Demasiado blanca para su gusto, sin duda alguna prefería el azul de los ojos que lo miraban con adoración y deseo.

—Odio la nieve. —El pensamiento salió por sí solo. A cambio recibió una mirada llena de pesar. ¿Qué pasaba con Grimmjow aquel día? No parecía él mismo. Estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de abrazarlo y darle suaves besos en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué, Ichigo? ¿Qué tiene la nieve que hace que la odies? —Nunca lo había pensado realmente sino hasta que su pantera le preguntó. Hasta hace unos años amaba la nieve, le gustaba salir con Grimmjow en víspera de navidad a jugar con la nieve. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado en ese par de años? Y entonces recordó el por qué comenzó a odiar la nieve.

—Es demasiado fácil de teñir. Es tan blanca que cualquier cosa puede mancharla y robarle la pureza. —Ése era el motivo de que la nieve haya dejado de gustarle.

— ¿Te trae malos recuerdos fresa? —Grimmjow lo miraba como quien sabes algo que tú ignoras pero en su mirada también había tristeza. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando su pantera?

—S... —la respuesta murió entre sus labios al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Se preguntó quién sería aquel imprudente que venía a arruinar su feliz día junto a su pareja.

Se levantó mirando molesto a la puerta, quien fuese que estaba al otro lado se estaba ganando su odio. Para su sorpresa eran sus amigos quienes venían a visitarlos. Él estaba seguro de haberles marcado aquella mañana para informarles que pasaría todo el día junto a su pantera ¿qué diablos hacían parados frente a la puerta de su departamento?

Decidió a preguntarles el motivo de su inoportuna visita cuando abrió la puerta. Sin embargo ni tiempo le dio de formular una pregunta cuando Rukia se le colgó al cuello. Ella era tan menudita que no se sintió correcto apartarla, además era su mejor amiga.

Sus amigos ingresaron a su departamento sin ser invitados, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que no se irían pronto. Y pensar que hasta hace unos instantes sólo eran Grimmjow y él compartiendo aquel piso. Renji, Rukia, Ulquiorra y extrañamente Byakuya se acomodaron en la sala por alguna razón que desconocida se encontraban tensos, le restó importancia porque su pantera se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos. Sonrió presa del amor que le profesaba a aquel hombre.

Rukia fue la primea en romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación, su mejor amiga siempre preocupada por su bienestar comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su alimentación. Renji se le unió a la histeria preguntando sobre su día, así que comenzó a relatarles los planes que tenía para la noche junto a Grimmjow, a la mención del nombre de su pareja todos se tensaron ¿qué les pasaba? Definitivamente todos estaban raros, incluido Grimmjow que había estado silencioso y no había entablado conversación con alguno de los presentes, lo cual era extraño porque Ulquiorra era su mejor amigo.

—Pantera, ¿volviste a pelearte con Ulquiorra? —Grimmjow sólo negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Cifer con una mirada cargada de tristeza. Jamás había visto aquella expresión en él, el rostro de su pareja expresaba desasosiego, quiso abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, arrastrarlo hasta su habitación y meterse bajo las sábanas y sólo ser ellos dos sin nadie que perturbara paz.

—Ichigo —la mirada cargada de tristeza que le dedicó Rukia fue devastadora. ¿Qué les ocurria a todos? ¿A caso estaban sufriendo alguna especie de depresión colectiva a la que únicamente él era inmune? Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al escuchar a Ulquiorra levantarse descuidadamente del sofá donde había estado sentado.

—Ulquiorra, no importa el motivo por el que tú y el idiota de Grimmjow hayan peleado, lo van a solucionar. —Intentó darle ánimos al de ojos verdes sin embargo éste sólo avanzó a la salida—. Siempre lo solucionan Cifer, así que no huyas y habla con él. —Sin embargo no lo escuchó porque salió del departamento como un vendaval.

—Ichigo, por favor —el suave susurro que salió de los labios de su amiga lo distrajo de regañar a Grimmjow por dejar ir a Ulquiorra sin solucionar sus problemas; eran adultos portándose como niños de preescolar.

—¿Qué pasa, Rukia? —el agarre en la mano de Grimmjow se hizo más fuerte. Es como si una parte suya temiera que su pantera fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y era un sentimiento que sólo crecía con el paso del tiempo. El llanto de Rukia y la mirada de lástima de Renji le lastimaron en demasía, no entendía que estaba pasando. Al menos Byakuya se mantenía al margen de la situación pero no por eso dejaba de sentir la oscura mirada siendo dirigida a su novio.

Grimmjow pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que no podía percibir en su totalidad. Su pantera sonreía pero no era la sonrísa de autosuficiencia que siempre ponía o la sonrisa traviesa que le dirigía la mayoría del tiempo; ésta en cambio era una sonrisa triste, rota. No alcanzaba a llegar a sus hermosos ojos azules y eso dolía como el infierno.

—Ichigo, tienes que parar —los hipidos de Rukia no dejaban de salir. Lo estaba asustando, la pelinegra parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. —Ichi, te estás lastimando. Tienes que parar. Por favor, Ichigo. Detente.

¿Detenerse? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —No los entendía. ¿Qué querían decirle?

—Kurosaki —la templada voz de Byakuya captó su atención. —Debes detenerte. Él no está aquí. Se fue. —¿Quién se había ido? Byakuya podía ser frío pero jamás cruel y mucho menos un mentiroso. Así que no lograba comprender qué le imtentaba decir.

—Fresita, tienes que recordar. —La voz de Grimmjow sonaba estrangulada, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto. Su pantera jamás lloraba, la única vez que lo había visto al borde de las lágrimas fue cuando Starkk sufrió un accidente y pasó meses en coma y sin esperanzas de sobrevivir.

¿Qué tenía que recordar? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué había olvidado? La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y un sentimiento de asfixia se estaba apoderando de él. Todo era tan confuso y doloroso. Sentía como que de verdad había olvidado algo pero una parte suya le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que era mejor no recordar.

Quiso abrazar a Grimmjow pero éste de pronto se alejó de su lado. Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que querían brotar sin motivo más que aquel vacío que comenzaba a consumirlo.

—Ichigo, tienes que aceptarlo —la voz de Renji captó su atención, Rukia a su lado le miraba como quien mira a un perro sin hogar. —Grimmjow está muerto, Ichigo. Él no está aquí, y no lo estará más.

Ah, así que era eso lo que había olvidado.

Volteó a ver a su pantera que le miraba con tristeza y entonces todo fue más claro.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez había muerto. No había más pantera. No había más besos, no había más abrazos.

Grimmjow llevaba un año muerto y él se había consumido en la locura aferrado a no aceptar que su pantera se había ido.

Cierto, Grimmjow había muerto por su culpa.

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte que creyó morir consumido en todos esos sentimientos.

La fantasía de quebró y la figura de Grimmjow al fondo de la sala fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse.

Su pantera estaba llorando.

…

La nebulosa de su mente comenzaba a disiparse, ahora recordaba aquel fatídico día en el que había perdido todo.

Y dolía tanto que era difícil respirar. Los sentimientos que había enterrado junto a su razón ahora lo estaban carcomiendo como lobos devorando sus viseras, sentía las garras del dolor y la desesperación clavarse sin piedad en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Una mano invisible se cernía sobre su cuello y lo apretaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Las lágrimas salía sin parar y él todo lo que podía desear era estar muerto.

Él debió morir no Grimmjow. La culpa, las penas, la miseria y la soledad estaban haciendo estragos en su alma y su mente seguía atormentándolo; la imagen de su pantera tratando de darle consuelo sólo hacía que tuviera ganas de salir corriendo hasta que sus pulmones colapsaran y no pudiera pensar más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No podía dejar de pensar en por qué la vida es tan injusta. Primero le arrebató a su madre, después el tiempo le dio a conocer el amor para finalmente arrebatárselo de una cruel manera. Miles de por qué se incrustan en su pecho como dagas clavándose en su piel.

Ahora recuerda todo con una nitidez espeluznante.

Recuerda que aquel día la nieve comenzó a caer desde la mañana, Grimmjow le dijo que no fuera a trabajar y sin embargo él insistió en asistir. Fue una tarde tranquila en el bar donde laboraba y todo gracias al tiempo que hacía estragos afuera, la nieve lo cubría casi todo de una manera que hacía parecer irreal la imagen frente a sus ojos. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar su pantera ya estaba afuera, esperándolo como siempre, se veía endemoniadamente guapo con aquella ropa, traía su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y sus botas de motorista, estaba recargado sobre la pared del bar con un cigarrillo entre sus dedo; por un momento pensó haber vuelto nueve años atrás, a cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Sonrió enamorado y pensó en todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento. Comenzaron el trayecto a casa en silencio mientras sus manos se enlazaban como de costumbre. Era reconfortante estar al lado de Grimmjow, lo llenaba de una calidez que se comenzaba en su pecho y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no reparó en los hombres que les salieron al paso. Dos adolescentes perdidos en las drogas que se dedicaban a asaltar para alimentar su vicio, en otro momento los hubiesen enfrentado pero a ninguno le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el primer adolescente, un rubio de ojos verdes, ya estaba encañonando con la pistola a Ichigo, al chico le temblaba la mano y se notaba sumamente nervioso y ansioso. Grimmjow intentó razonar con él mientras dejaba que el otro chico, uno pelinegro con un parche en el ojo, revisara sus bolsillos.

El chico estaba drogado y su juicio no era bueno, no sabe cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro Grimmjow se encontraba quitándole el arma al rubio mientras su compañero se encontraba en el suelo. Su pantera inmovilizó al menor y lo dejó inconsciente.

Sonrió aliviado mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Grimmjow, por un momento había tenido verdadero miedo pero su pantera siempre tan aguerrido no era fácil de vencer.

Se confió, pensó que ya estaban a salvo pero se olvidó del pelinegro del parche, en un momento se encontraba frente a Grimmjow y al segundo siguiente ya estaba en el suelo. La espesa sangre tiñendo la nieve de un intenso escarlata. Grimmjow le había protegido de una bala, era a él a quien le habían disparado y sin embargo era Grimmjow quien se estaba desangrando encima de su cuerpo.

Entre la angustia y la desesperación movió el cuerpo de Grimmjow hasta acomodarlo entre sus brazos mientras gritaba por auxilio pero a esas horas nadie se encontraba cerca, le susurraba palabras a su pantera diciéndole que estaría bien porque en cualquier momento la ayuda llegaría, Grimmjow sólo lo miraba con los ojos azules que tanto amaba aguados en lágrimas, aquella fue la única vez que lo vio llorar.

Aquella noche Grimmjow perdió la vida y él perdió su razón de ser.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó abrazando el cuerpo de Grimmjow hasta que una patrulla de policías llegó a inspeccionar la zona luego de que recibieran una llamada anónima de disturbios en el vecindario.

No sabe qué fue de los chicos que le arrebataron la vida a su pantera.

No sabe qué fue de él después de que los encontraran porque para entonces su mente había huido de la realidad.

Todo lo que sabe son las últimas palabras que le dirigió Grimmjow, aquellas que le acompañaran el resto de su vida y que le recordarán el dolor y la agonía de ver al amor de tú vida morir entre tus brazos y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

" _Eres algo por lo que vale la pena morir, Ichigo"_

La única vez que dijo su nombre sin una pizca de burla y fue para despedirse.

El dolor es insoportable, los recuerdos de cada momento a su lado lo agobian, el vacío lo consume y la nada lo espera.

Ichigo no murió aquel día pero desde entonces todos los días desea haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Sempiterno:** _Que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin._

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Fue todo un reto haber escrito sobre este par -inserte corazón aquí- me encanta.

Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
